Typically, an IC (Integrated Circuit) packaged as a BGA (Ball Grid Array) having a high density of electrical interconnects bonded to a second substrate such as a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is susceptible to interconnect fractures when stresses from, for example, a mechanical drop are applied thereto. To reduce these fractures, liquid epoxy can be applied as underfill to fill gaps between the solder bumps of the BGA and the PCB as shown in FIG. 1.
This process, however, is undesirable due to the manual labor involved during application, impact on manufacturing throughput, and often inconsistent and messy applications of liquid epoxy, which impacts serviceability of the end product.
The embodiments of the invention presented below overcome this disadvantage in the prior art.